User talk:Ezghad
(2014 Jan 11 - 2014 Mar 25) (2014 Mar 25 - 2015 Mar 02) *I archive at 100 headers* Posted on Jake btw Posted I posted and no I don't know that joke (does it possibly mean where is the trophy?) but thanks Hi! Hey there! I'm Ari, I've seen you around, and I'm just wondering, would you like to RP? Hey Ezzieee Hi hi just here to tell you I posted too c: Actually, you don't need to worry about forgetting to send me an IM because I check my category page hihi :3 RP I posted sister. Cool! That's cool :) Do you mind if we use a forum? It's easy to use and it doesn't lag my computer :/ Before we pick the characters, what kind of RP do you want? Friendship RP or Relationship RP? I don't mind either :) hey ez Do you mind it you can help me make a signature JamesD16 (talk) 12:03, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Re Yup, it's free to use as you please. Posted btw. Re That's completely fine :) Use him :) I'll use, hmmmmm.... her if that's alright with you. I need to use the characters I don't really use more, if that makes sense >.< I don't really use Nala that much... I'll make the forum after you reply :) Obviously, if you don't want me to use Nala then tell me :) Me too! I posted as well :) Forum I've made the forum and replied. c: It's here. Confuzzlement Did he mean like like or like in general as friends? Cause I'm a little confused on which he meant tbh. xD hi hi! just want to let u know i left a comment on your char jake's page :) Re Posted back Posted Posted sister Hey! Hiya Ez! Mel wanted me to tell you that she's checking your claim thingy. Ps Posted :) Posted Posted back sister and nice new signature. RP Yeah, that was my mistake I got lost I fixed it sister ezzy ezzy why no come on fb? ezzy angry? (mel lazy to make sentence mel is tired if ezzy saw mistake ignore ><) 13:17, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Post Posted sister. Test I have been told to pass this along: If you do not come on now I will never talk to you about the test for a week. -Mel Posted Your turn Re Re Wheee~ Yoloooo Ez! Wow, it only took you several days to get your first char claimed? I think it took me about a week or something :P Haha, I was almost scared to make another demigod cuz I was worried it might take as long. Sure, I'll head on to chat ^^ I have something to ask anyhow Colors-of-Fire (talk) 13:02, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Your turn to post "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 20:13, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Woooff Yeah I guess you're right XD I have also replied, btw. Colors-of-Fire (talk) 04:55, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Booooop Sorry for the long wait, but finally posted!! >u< I had school stuff to deal with lol Colors-of-Fire (talk) 09:23, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Yeahh... You know how it is :D I'm heading off to college mext year tho, soooo... Yup XD Colors-of-Fire (talk) 11:21, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Your turn to post Posted back "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 20:13, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Re~ Yeah, I am going to college next year, but it's kinda complicated ^^; Anyhow, posted~! And I notice Calvin needs a friend~ Colors-of-Fire (talk) 05:24, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks~! Posted back too~ Colors-of-Fire (talk) 06:25, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Boo! Posted back ^^ I think Thea and Calvin are kind lf cute together >u< Colors-of-Fire (talk) 11:25, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Boo! *high fives* Yesss!! Great minds think alike XD Posted baaack~ Colors-of-Fire (talk) 14:19, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Bee~ Because Res are too mainstream XD AND YES OMG SUCH CUTIES!! I have an idea dough. It might just work out, and posted~ Colors-of-Fire (talk) 15:07, March 31, 2015 (UTC) It's cool I understand ^^ posted back~ Colors-of-Fire (talk) 07:06, April 1, 2015 (UTC) OMG thank you! Hi Ez!!! Thanks a bunch for the signature. I love it :) hey your turn to post "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 10:37, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Late One Year Congrats for reaching One Year on this wiki! I don't know what's put here but yay xD Posted Hey Ez just wanted to let you know i posted on our forum :3 Claiming Hey, I've just clarified the points you asked. Cheers, Posted back~ And it's totally cool ^^ I'm glad you didn't forget about our rp tho! XD Colors-of-Fire (talk) 13:33, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Dawwwwww Calvin is being so sweet to Thea~ they're so cute together >u< posted~ Colors-of-Fire (talk) 16:10, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Dawwwwwwww Ghhkjllklhh they're so cute I could just die. >u< It's like they have their own brand of cuteness, and I love it so much about them! Posted~ Colors-of-Fire (talk) 14:05, April 6, 2015 (UTC) I've died of cuteness Posted back~!! They're too cute my god I can't khavskhsklkhfgggkk-- Colors-of-Fire (talk) 06:06, April 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Claim Working Hi Ez, I've been looking through some claims and have noticed that you've added some points which may perhaps be seen as a little harsh and/or aren't actual camp policy. Such comments include -"Gods can't date mortals for more than a month"- not true, as gods can often come and go, this is quite commonly reflected in histories. As long as the god does not stay with the person after pregnancy and the timescale isn't absurd, this is allowed. Remember, Poseidon was said to stay an entire summer with Sally in the booka. "It is discouraged to reference canon characters like Alexander"- discouraged perhaps but not outlawed, if the person doing the claim has good reason to include a canon char which doesn't break policy, then this is allowed. -"generally, demigods have to have ADHD and dyslexia since it is applicable to all of them and can be diagnosed between ages 7-9."- As this is generally true of all demigods, it does not have to be mentioned specifically, and characters can deal with this in different ways. These are just a few examples. I'm sorry to point this out, but as one camp helper to another, I feel like we all need to be on the same page/consistent, and under 2.0 we're really not looking for detail, I mean some shitty claims are accepted right away and others take ages. I just thought I would give you a small heads up and a nudge, so you're aware that these suggestions don't need to be included and often hinder the claim progress. Please don't feel like I'm singling you out, as if I see anyone else making similar comments I will speak to them. Just bear it in mind that we need it to fit camp policy and be logical so loads of comments aren't necessary. Otherwise your work is excellent :) Thanks, (if you have any questions for me or feedback as a helper to another, feel free to IM me.) Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 00:46, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks for replying. I understand, but these were suggestions and NOT as you presented them, official camp policy. Please consider that people new to the wiki don't really know what they're doing and will take all the information given as the gospel truth, rather than advice or ideas. 2,0 was created so that claims weren't as arduous, and people actually hilighted relevant policy related issues. Again, just stuff to bear in mind here. I'm speaking to all helpers, and if I screw up, please do the same for me :) Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 18:41, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Your turn to post :) "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 SLR Sorry late reply ;~; I posted already a few days ago :) Hope you're doing well. Hey hey Also, according to our list, you traded 4 BC spots for Camp (leaving you with no available Broken Covenant spots) and have received 2 extra char spots, 1 from Adopt a Newb and 1 for being on the wiki for one year. You also adopted User:Sea241 as your newb and was trained by User:Royaldoggie. Is our list correct? If not, please IM me with the corrections. Thank you! Model Sharing Yeah, the title explains it. Can I share the model Lucky Blue Smith with you? Just wondering. ~ Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks now without editing. If, by the 9th of June, you have failed to make an edit, we, the admin team, reserve the right to either delete or archive your characters. Official Wiki Helper It has been over a month since you have made a "helpful" edit as an Official Wiki Helper. If you plan on continuing to be an "Official Wiki Helper", you'd need to maintain the ability to make at least some "helpful" edits each month. For not meeting the requirement of making some edits, unfortunately, your rights/status as an Official Wiki Helper has been removed. If in the future, when you are active again and you wish to become a helper again, you'd need to re-take the claiming test. nEZ BABE, OMG. I WAS INACTIVE AND YES I REMEMBER YOU HOW COULD I FORGET. MESSAGE ME ON TUMBLR, @unbaed-you ily, :) (i forgot my sig, but this is jieeeeeee.) Heyo I was wondering if I'D be allowed to use Park Jimin. 14:34, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Lucky Harro! I was wondering if I could use Lucky Blue Smith for one of my chars x3 Activity Check Note: This is a mandatory check. If you've been active the past few months, but still received this Iris Message, kindly just reply with "yes".